


[podfic] Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom

by Annapods



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a pattern Sheriff Stilinski just can't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Times the Sheriff Found Derek Hale in His Son's Bedroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/520371) by [suzvoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzvoy/pseuds/suzvoy). 



Podfic of suvoy's fic, ~~streamable[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-892546923/podfic-5-times-the-sheriff-found), and [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/99t58hemanc54j9/5timesthesherriffound...wav) for download~~ new version [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8hbryg6bp6n358e/5+times+the+sheriff+found+derek+hale.mp3) on mediafire and [here](https://soundcloud.com/user-892546923/podfic-5-times-the-sheriff-found-derek-hale-in-his-sons-bedroom) on soundcloud

 

If a link doesn't work, or you'd like it in another format or whatever please let me know !


End file.
